


When The Pieces Come Together

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Autism, Autism Awareness, Fluff, Reader Insert, descriptions of a child with verbal delays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Though the characters mentioned are from SPN, reader, and OFC, this story is very personal and parts of it actually happened. Eleven years ago, my daughter was diagnosed with Autism. Things have changed a lot in the last eleven years. The journey hasn’t been easy. Please keep in mind that my experience with Autism is not going to be the same as someone else. No two people with autism are alike and no two journeys are ever on the same road.Reader remembers where things were many years ago as she watches and appreciates the little things her daughter can do and all she's overcome.





	When The Pieces Come Together

##  **When The Pieces Come Together**

    “Dean? Lucy?” Y/N called through the house. “Dinner’s almost ready. I remembered and grabbed…” She paused when she got the living room.

    Dean was sitting on the floor next to Lucy, listening as she explained what she was doing. Dean was asking her questions and Lucy replied quickly, confidently, and even asked Dean a few questions to make sure he was listening.

    Y/N smiled and fought the tears of joy at the sight. It had taken a long time, but they made it. They’d made it together, as a family.

   _Y/N looked at the clock. It was almost six. Dean promised he and Sam would be pulling into town around seven. Lucy was showing no signs of slowing down. She was pacing the living room, stopping only to line up her stuffed animals and dolls she found throughout the room._

_The train of toys caught Y/N’s attention suddenly. She moved to the floor and took notice of several things._

_Things were arranged by size, color, and shape. There was a definite pattern, but Y/N wasn’t sure why. Her phone beeped and she smiled._

_“Daddy’s almost here! Let’s pick up the toys.”_

_She stood and started gathering the stuffed animals. She knew Dean and Sam were bringing new toys and Dean said they were going to need some space. “Come help me, Lucy.” Y/N dropped several of the toys into the toy box in the corner of the room._

_“No, Momma!” Lucy didn’t talk much yet. When she did, it always took Y/N by surprise._

_Y/N tried ignoring her. The screaming turned into toys being thrown at her. Lucy was screaming, running around frantically grabbing the toys Y/N just put away._

_“No, Lucy!” Y/N kneeled next to her. “Baby, it’s time to pick up. Daddy’s coming! Uncle Sam is too. Don’t you want them to see the house clean?”_

_Lucy started hitting her. Y/N gently grabbed her hands. “We don’t hit, Lucy.”_

_The screams and cries were so loud she didn’t hear the Impala pull up. She didn’t hear the knocking or the door open. Y/N looked up and saw Dean and Sam standing in the doorway._

_“What’s going on here?” Dean asked._

_Y/N fought tears. “I don’t know, Dean, but it’s starting to scare me.”_

    “Daddy, I drew this after we went to Kansas.” Lucy held up a picture of the bunker Library. “It took me seven tries.”

    “Seven?” Dean looked at her.

    “It had to be perfect. It had to look exactly right.”

    Dean kissed the top of her head. “Princess, everything you do is perfect.”

     _Y/N was shaking as the doctor came in. Dean was looking at a book with Lucy on his lap. Sam was there, because Y/N knew that he’d probably hear more than she or Dean would._

_The doctor said he had some answers._

_“Lucy is an amazing child. She’s extremely intelligent, very loving, and has an enormous amount of support,” the doctor started. “I wanted to do the tests a couple of times, in a few different ways before I made an official diagnosis.”_

_“You mentioned a few things that first visit,” Y/N began. “It’s been eight months….”_

_“Lucy has made amazing progress. The screening you did last year, and the early intervention services helped her tremendously….”_

_“What’s going on, Doc?” Dean asked._

_The doctor reached over and took Y/N’s hand. “Lucy has Autism.”_

_Sam moved next to you. “Are you sure? She’s talking now. Lucy’s affectionate…”_

_“Yes, she is. She’s extremely high functioning. Her scores were all very borderline. Her IQ is much higher than most on the spectrum, and I’m sure over time, we’ll see it go up higher.”_

_“So, she’s Rain Man or something?” Dean asked._

_Sam shot his brother a look. “Dean.”_

_The doctor smiled kindly and handed Dean a book and several pamphlets. “I know you travel a lot for work, so you may not be able to attend the support meetings, seminars, and what not we provide. Y/N, we discussed that last appointment…”_

_“But she’s high functioning so she’ll be okay, right?” Dean shrugged. “We got this.”_

_“Mr. Winchester, you and Miss Y/L/N are wonderful, loving parents, but I really think it would benefit both of you to have some support.”_

_“We got this.” Dean smiled. “Come on, Lucy Goosey. Let’s go to the park.”_

_He left Sam and Y/N to share a look of concern. Y/N couldn’t think about Dean’s reaction right now._

_“What do we do now? Where do we start?”_

_Sam looked at the doctor and Y/N. “I know a little bit about Autism, but not enough. I know it’s considering a neurological disorder…”_

_“I hate that word.” Y/N said. “Disorder. It sounds like Lucy’s broken.”_

_The doctor nodded. “In a lot of text, it is classified as a neurological disorder. I agreed with Y/N. I don’t like that term. People with autism have difficulties with communication, using language and abstract concepts. Many have trouble socializing. That’s where the term refrigerator mom came from. People believed mother’s never bonded with their children when they were babies. As the babies grew, and their social skills didn’t develope, mothers were accused of being cold and detached. People believed that the mother’s neglect caused….”_

_“What does cause this?” Y/N asked._

_“That’s a debate no doctor should get into. There’s no known cause. Lots of speculation. Some still blame parents, but that is ridiculous and I want you, and Dean to remember that. You didn’t do anything to cause this.”_

_Sam looked at Y/N. “You know that, don’t you?”_

_“Yeah, I do.” She lied. She was Lucy’s mother. She had to have done something…_

_“Lucy went through a period where she wouldn’t let anyone hold her.” Sam turned to the doctor. She’s been more affectionate in the last few months.”_

_The doctor smiled. “Y/N is very affectionate. Dean seems to be also. Lucy seems to be willing to socialize. It’ll take time and practice, but she’ll get there.”_

_“You said the eye contact…”_

_“In my experience, it’s very stressful for people to make eye contact, with or without autism. Eye contact for someone with autism can be even more stressful. One of my older patients told me that he feels intimidated.”_

_Sam sat back. “I have a lot of questions. I know Y/N and Dean do too….”_

_“I’m here to help as best I can.”_

_Y/N swallowed. “Isn’t it rare in girls?”_

_“Boys use to be diagnosed more often than girls, yes. For every one little girl, three little boys are diagnosed.”_

_That information hit both Sam and Y/N. Sam wanted to start researching, learning as much as possible to help. Y/N wondered how the other mothers felt when told the same news._

_After another hour, they thanked the doctor and left. Dean and Lucy were playing in the park next to the doctor’s office._

_“My baby has autism.” Y/N whispered._

_Sam touched her shoulder. “We’ll get through this. She’s going to be fine.”_

    Dean smiled at the food on the table. Sam had offered to man the grill to give Dean some extra time with Lucy. Y/N had spent all day preparing food for Sam and Dean. They’d been gone over Christmas and she wanted to make up for it.

    “Lucy, you just want chicken, macaroni…”

    “I can try that, Daddy.” Lucy pointed to the potato salad. “I might not like it though.”

    “You can try a bite,” Y/N encouraged. “That’s all I ask. Just try a bite of everything. If you don’t like it, that’s okay. At least you tried it.”

     _“NO!” Lucy threw the green beans at Y/N. “No!” Thirty minutes after sitting down, Lucy had not eaten anything._

_“Baby, please,” Y/N begged. She was exhausted. Dean and Sam had left the day after the diagnosis and Y/N had had no break for three months. Dean called twice a day, sent texts often, but he wasn’t there._

_“No!” Lucy shook her head. “No eat!”_

_Y/N took a deep breath. She tried the mashed potatoes. “You love these!”_

_“Yucky! No!”_

_“Lucy! You have to eat something!”_

_Lucy picked her plate up and threw it. “No! I want fries! Fries!”_

_“You had fries for lunch.” Y/N was prepared to stand her ground. Lucy’s appetite had almost completely disappeared and she didn’t understand why. Lucy use to eat like Dean until two months before. Suddenly, she wanted fries, chicken nuggets, or fruit loops._

_“FRIES!” Lucy screamed._

_“NO!” Y/N grabbed her own plate. “You have to eat something else tonight, Lucy.”_

_After an hour, Y/N cursed herself as she made the fries. She hated herself. She was letting her child run the house. She’d lost control of the situation._

_Her phone rang and she saw Dean’s face. She knew she should answer, but she was angry. Dean was off hunting, living his life away from them. Y/N considered not answering, but she was scared he’d actually come. Though a part of her ached for him, needed him, Dean still seemed reluctant to believe that Lucy was autistic. She knew it wasn’t fair to make assumptions, but Y/N didn’t want Dean to start interfering with the therapies and decide they weren’t needed._

_She missed him, though. She missed his voice._

_“Dean?”_

_“Hey, Sweetheart. How’s my Princess?”_

_“She wouldn’t eat dinner,” Y/N said. “I gave up after an hour and a half of fighting. I’m making her some fries.”_

_“Who’s the adult, Y/N?”_

_“She’s got to eat, Dean,” Y/N said. “I’m starting to think that maybe the food sensitivities…”_

_“I read about that. Maybe that’s it. We’ll be rolling into town in two days. I’ll try and see if I can help you find something else she’ll eat.” Dean’s words surprised her._

_“What?”_

_“I know I’ve been a dick. I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I needed to process. I needed to think. I needed Sam to threaten to kick my ass and make sure you didn’t let me see Lucy again.”_

_“I would never…”_

_“I know. He does too. He had to scare me though.” Dean sighed. “Two days, Y/N. We’re going to take a couple of weeks off._

    A few days after Dean’s arrival, he suggested a fair in the next town. Y/N hesitated at first, but then smiled. “That might not be a bad idea.”

    Sam was helping Lucy with her math homework. “I can hang back…”

    “No, Uncle Sam! You have to come too. You have to come with us.”

     _Her friends never understood why she turned invitations down. Lucy didn’t do well in crowds. She did even worse in lines._

_The haunted house was for kids. Nothing too scary. The line was long, though - Y/N froze when she saw it._

_“Come on!” her friend said._

_Y/N shook her head. Lucy was already fighting her. “We’re going to head out.”_

_“We just got here!”_

_“Lucy’s -”_

_“Just spank her ass and get in line!”_

_Lucy started trying to get down. “Stop, Baby.” Y/N looked at her friend and tried to stay calm. “She’s overstimulated. There’s too much going on.”_

_“Stop making excuses.”_

_Lucy suddenly started screaming. “Baby, please. Look, I have to go. This isn’t going to end well. I’m sorry.”_

_“Yeah, whatever.”_

_Lucy’s hands started hitting Y/N then. Y/N walked away, struggling to keep a hold on Lucy. She knew that if she put her down, Lucy would try and run away._

_People stared, several shook their heads. Y/N fought to keep herself calm. The further she got from the crowd, the closer to their house, the more she felt it. She felt it coming._

_Y/N had no idea what it was._

_Lucy was still screaming and hitting when Y/N walked into the house. She set her down and dropped to the floor. Within seconds, her sobs could be heard throughout the house._

_Dean and Sam rushed in, surprising her. They weren’t suppose to be there. They’d been chasing something in Texas, or Iowa. It didn’t matter. They weren’t suppose to be there._

_“Y/N?”_

_“I can't… do this…!” she screamed. “I can’t do this, Dean. I don’t know what I’m doing. She hates me! Lucy hates me!”_

_Sam whispered, “I’ll go take care of Lucy.”_

_Dean nodded. He slowly wrapped his arms around Y/N. “Come here.” He kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay.”_

_“It’s not okay, Dean!” she screamed. “Lucy barely eats! She doesn’t sleep! She screams and cries because she doesn’t have the vocabulary a four year old is suppose to have. She hits me, bites me, and leaves bruises all over me because she gets so mad when she can’t tell me what’s bothering her!” Her cries took over then._

_“I’m sorry.” Dean was crying too. “I’m sorry. I haven’t been here for you two. I haven’t been doing my job.”_

_“Your Dean Fucking Winchester. You’re off saving the world.”_

_“I need to be here.”_

_“You can’t be.” She knew that. As much as she hated that he wasn’t there, she knew he had to go. He always came back. Sometimes it took awhile, but Dean always came home. She was shaking. “Dean, it hurts. It hurts to see her get like that. I don’t care about the bruises I have. I care that my baby wants to talk to me and she can’t! I care that she tries to play with other kids and they shun her. I care that she doesn’t get enough sleep.” She stopped. “Oh my God. What am I doing?” She pushed him away and tried to stand up but felt sick. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done this…”_

_“Done what?”_

_“This. I have no right to do this. I have no right…”_

_“The fuck you don’t!” Dean exploded. “Damn it, Y/N, you’ve held it together for over a year! I broke down the night we left.” He looked down. “I pulled off the road and I busted my hand punching the back window of my car. I left because I was scared. I knew I’d come back, but I had to leave. I couldn’t face you. I couldn’t face Lucy. I’m a shit father.”_

_Y/N took his face in her hands. “No, Dean. Don’t say that.”_

_“I don’t know what to do!”_

_“Neither do I!” She cried with him. “We have to figure this out. Lucy needs us to figure this out.”_

_“She doesn’t hate you,” Dean told her. “Lucy doesn’t hate you.”_

_“She….”_

_“You’re the one who is here, Y/N. She knows you aren’t going anywhere. Lucy knows her mom will always be there for her no matter what.”_

    Sam and Lucy were talking about a cartoon Lucy had recently discovered she enjoyed. Dean leaned in and whispered to Y/N, “She’s doing great.”

    “What a different almost ten years makes, huh?”

     _Y/N took Dean to all of the meetings she’d been attending. Sam offered to stay with Lucy while she went to the playroom. He was curious. He wanted to help his niece. Sam saw how much it hurt Dean, how clueless and scared he felt._

_“Dean, it’s good to see you here.” Tonya led the parent support meetings. “Y/N, I’m glad you finally brought him with you.”_

_“I travel a lot…”_

_Tonya nodded. “Y/N said you have a job similar to that of a military member. Gone a lot, sometimes she can’t know where you are for securities reasons. We have a lot of group members who are military. It is hard for the children, and for the spouses.”_

_“I’m starting to realize that.” Dean reached for Y/N’s hand._

_“There’s been some studies that show parenting a child with special needs can sometimes lead to PTSD.” Tonya spoke very softly. She didn’t know the situation and wasn’t sure Dean was as involved as Y/N. “Lucy’s high functioning, but she’s still got a long journey ahead of her. It may not seem like it now, but when she graduates from college, you’ll look back at these early years and you’ll see that as hard as it is, as much as it hurts sometimes, Lucy made it.”_

    Dean smiled as he sat next to Lucy. She was squealing, enjoying the ride more than he thought she would. He saw Y/N watching with a huge smile. He winked the next time they passed her and her smile grew.

    _“Why would she mention college?” Dean asked that night. “Lucy’s barely in school!”_

_Y/N stopped unbuttoning her shirt and looked at Dean. “College will be here before we know it.”_

_“College?” Dean sat on the bed. “Y/N, she can’t sit through dinner without screaming and crying. Lucy can’t wait in line without hitting you! Why are you bringing college into this?”_

_“She’s four, Dean. We have fourteen, fifteen years to work with her, get her ready.” Y/N sat next to him. “She’s not going to be in special education her entire life. They have designated times they’ll pull her out to help her in areas where she needs it, but she’ll be a classroom with kids her age…”_

_“Normal kids?” Dean asked._

_“Normal is such an ugly word,” Y/N said. “What’s normal anyway? You and I sure the hell aren’t. Why would our kid be?”_

_“You know what I mean!”_

_“Do you love her?” Y/N asked him._

_Dean’s eyes darkened at her question. “How fucking dare you…”_

_“Just answer the question!”_

_“You know I love her!”_

_“Then does it matter if she’s autistic? At the end of the day, isn’t she still your Princess?”_

_Dean nodded. “Always and forever.”_

_“I know it doesn’t seem like it sometimes, but Lucy will get there. She has to. She’s got us, Sam, and the school is amazing. Her therapists are amazing….”_

_“What if something happens to us? Who…”_

_“I have a cousin. She got out of hunting fifteen years ago and she’s been able to live the apple pie life. Kim said she’d take Lucy if anything ever happened.”_

_Dean nodded. “I worry about that. I want her to go to college. I want her to live a life different than ours.”_

_Y/N nodded also. “I know, Babe. I want that too.” She looked at him. “We’re going to all make it, Dean.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Look at me.” Y/N waited until his eyes met hers. “Right now, it sucks. We were still learning this parent thing when the autism came into the picture. We had to go back to the beginning in a lot of ways. We’ll get through all of this and our little girl will be better because of it.” She took his hand. “You made me promise you, Dean Winchester, that I would never give up on you. Let’s make Lucy the same promise. It’s not going to be easy. There’s no promises that I won’t break down again, or you won’t punch another window. The only promise is to make sure that we both do everything we can to give Lucy her very best chance.”_

_“I made that promise the day she was born.”_

_“I did too.” Y/N smiled through her tears. “One day, I want Lucy to start talking about college the way Sam did. Instead of cringing the way we did because we knew it may not happen for him, I want us both to start throwing out suggestions for schools.”_

    “There’s an art school in New York City. It’s called Parsons. I want to go there.”

    “What?” Dean asked.

    “It’s an art school, Daddy. I want to go there.” Lucy’s huge green eyes, so like her father’s, sparkled. “I want to be an artist.”

    “You are already an artist, Princess,” Dean told her. “Parsons? I don’t know much about it.”

    Lucy started telling him everything she memorized online. “It was established in 1896 and called the Chase School. Parsons has thirteen undergraduate bachelor’s programs and seventeen graduate master’s programs. Daddy, it’s the most prestigious art and design school in the whole wide world!”

    “The whole world?!” Dean asked.

    Sam looked at his niece. “You know what prestigious means?”

    “It was a vocabulary word for the week of October eleventh.” Lucy looked at Sam. “The other words were…”

    “It’s okay, Baby.” Y/N stopped her before Lucy told them every vocabulary word they had for the year. “Parsons is always an option. We’d have to move to New York City…”

    “I would live in an apartment, Momma. All by myself. It was be pink! Pink walls, pink sofas, pink…”

    “Why am I not surprised?” Dean laughed.

    Sam joined in his laughter. “I’ll buy you a pink dresser.”

    Lucy started laughing. Her laugh was louder than most people, and a few other patrons stopped and stared. Y/N saw they were smiling though. She remembered a time when that wasn’t the case.

    _Dean and Sam were gone. Again. The job came up last minute and they had to leave in a hurry. Lucy hadn’t handled coming home from school and not seeing Uncle Sam there waiting to play with her. She’d made up her mind that she was coming home to play Legos with Sam. Her teachers reported that she’d been distracted all day because she only cared about going home to play with her Uncle._

_Y/N was now trying to get through the grocery store while Lucy cried._

_“Uncle Sam and I play Legos!” Lucy sobbed. “Please!”_

_“Uncle Sam will play when they come back. I’ll play with you when we get home. We can build whatever you want…”_

_“NO! UNCLE SAM! Why he go bye bye, Momma? Why Daddy go bye bye? Uncle Sam needs to play Legos!”_

_Her vocabulary had tripled in the month Dean and Sam had stayed after the Halloween fiasco. Y/N was thrilled, but her screaming was getting the attention of everyone in the store._

_“Momma, I want Daddy!”_

_“I know, Baby Girl! He’ll be back soon.”_

_Lucy suddenly unbuckled the seat belt and tried to stand. Y/N caught her and forced her back into the seat. This brought more screams from Lucy._

_A women shopping with her two kids rolled her eyes and said loudly to her kids. “This is why I spank you two!”_

_Another man just shook his head._

_Several people were watching, whispering, and making Y/N feel even more like a failure._

_“Baby,” she whispered to Lucy. “Let’s get through the store and we’ll get McDonalds.” She knew she had to stop the bribery. She knew that the older Lucy got, the bigger the bribes would have to be._

_Lucy was too far gone. This was a monster meltdown and she was nowhere near finished._

_“I WANT DADDY AND UNCLE SAM! UNCLE SAM PLAY LEGOS WITH ME!”_

_“If you don’t shut that child up, I’m going to call the cops and have her taken away,” an older lady said to Y/N in a harsh tone. “What kind of mother allows a child…”_

_“You want to call the cops. Use my phone, you bitch!” Y/N snapped. “I am so sorry that my daughter is having a meltdown. She has Autism and her father had to go out of town suddenly. It threw everything off and now I’m trying to make sure that I have food that she will probably not eat.”_

_“Well, maybe you should get yourself some help. With your anger issues, it’s no surprise your daughter has issues.”_

_Y/N saw a few people turn away, several nod in agreement with the older lady, and a few just watch the scene. Lucy’s crying continued and Y/N took her out of the cart and walked out of the store._

_“Ma'am! You left your basket.”_

_“I know. I don’t need any of it,” Y/N said. She knew better than to take Lucy into the store, but the plan had changed. She’d come back in the morning after she dropped Lucy off._

    Lucy finished her pizza and smiled at Dean. “May I have ice cream?”

    Dean looked at her and then looked at Y/N. “What do you think?”

    “You’re going to get pie so it’s only fair she gets ice cream,” Y/N said. “I think if Lucy agrees to try one bite of Daddy’s pie, she can have some ice cream.”

    “Okay, one bite. I just have to try.”

    Sam smiled. “I’ll take her. Dean, you want cherry?”

    “Let Lucy decide.”

    Y/N smiled as Lucy walked with Sam to the counter. She leaned against Dean as he kissed the top of her head.

    “You’ve been lost in thought a lot lately? You okay?”

    “I’m great. Just remembering where we started,” she told him.

    A few hours later, Sam got a call. A friend needed help and they had to leave in the morning. Dean told Lucy as they put her to bed. He promised they’d take her to breakfast before she went to school. Lucy nodded and asked when they’d come back.

    “I don’t know. I will come back though.” Dean kissed her forehead. “Sweet dreams, Princess. You’ve got an Angel and a Demon watching over you.”

    Y/N loved how Lucy giggled at that. Little did the child know her father spoke the truth.

    Sam was settled into the room he used when they stayed and Dean pulled Y/N into their room.

    “I hate leaving the two of you.”

    “I know, but you’ll be back and she’ll have so much to tell you and show you.”

    “You said you were remembering things earlier. Do you remember the turning point in all of this? For you, at least?”

    Y/N nodded. “The Halloween gone wrong. I broke down and you were there.” She smiled. “You were there when I needed you to be. Lucy needs us both but we need each other too. I didn’t realize it until later, but I needed that night. I needed to break like that. I just needed you to be with me when I did.”

    “How….how did you feel?”

    “I was angry. I was mad at whatever that woman’s name was. She knew things like that would be hard for us, but she pushed and pushed. She bullied and guilted me into taking Lucy. When it fell apart, and she got mad at me, I couldn’t handle it. I walked away because that’s what Lucy needed, but it’s what I needed too. I felt defeated. I felt like a failure.”

    “You have never been a failure,” Dean told her.

    “I couldn’t take my baby to a Halloween function. We couldn’t even plan to go trick or treating. I was scared of what could happen. I was scared that she’d get upset and eventually hurt someone other than me.”

    Dean took a deep breath. “When I saw you on the floor, I was heartbroken. I was also relieved.”

    “What?”

    “You’d been our rock, Y/N. You’d kept it together. Sam and I constantly talked about how strong you were. When one of us felt scared or worried about Lucy, we just thought of how you were here, keeping things together for all of us. When I saw you break down that night, it killed me because I realized that I hadn’t been there for you like I should have been. I was relieved because I started to think maybe you didn’t need me.”

    “Dean, I always needed you.” Her hands went to his face. “I was just scared to tell you that. I blamed myself. I figured you and Sam blamed me too.”

    “Never. We both know that we didn’t do this.”

    “I know. I knew it then. It was hard not to think it, though.”

    “I know.” Dean kissed her softly. “I’m proud of our Princess. I’m proud of you. I can’t tell you I don’t worry about the future but I would either way. She’s my Baby Girl.”

    “Yeah.” Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck.

    “I’m not as scared of it as I was. Lucy’s always going to need a little bit more guidance but she’s going to be all right.”

    “She’s a Winchester.”

    “She’s your daughter.” Dean smiled. “And I am forever grateful for that.”


End file.
